Todoroki and Dadzawa
by diaperedronweasley
Summary: Sorry guys, no wetting in this one! Probably in the next one though! Todoroki has a nightmare and Dadzawa Comforts


Aizawa P.O.V

I glanced at the clocked and sighed as it flashed the time 3:15 AM back at me. It was getting late so I decided I would finish grading tomorrow and get some rest for now, but just as I was about to get into bed a soft knock on my door disturbed me. I sigh once again and walk towards the door, as I get closer I can hear the persons uneven breath and it sounds as though they ran a marathon to get to me. I open the door and I'm surprised to find a very nervous looking Todoroki.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently, not that I wasn't used to getting disturbed in the middle of the night, it happens a lot, typically when someone has a nightmare and wants permission to have a sleepover with one of their friends.

"I... I froze my room..." He mumbled back at me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, it was too late to deal with this crap.  
"Alright... How bad is it?" I ask in a monotone, please say it's not bad, voice. It was so late, I just wanted to go to bed, yet here I was standing in my doorway at 3 AM because freaking Todoroki froze his room.

"Its not that bad, I swear! You just told us to come and tell you when something happened so I just thought it would be important and-" He started to rant so I cut him off. "Really? You came here just to tell me something that isn't urgent?" I was trying to get him to confess it was bad and as soon as I saw his guilty expression I knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Sorry... I just... Never mind. Goodnight Aizawa~Sensei" I sighed again as Todoroki tried to walk off. I grabbed his arm, but was surprised when instead of turning around to see me he flinched then froze. I swiftly let go and invited him to come and sit down in my room with me.

"Okay Todoroki, why don't you just sleep in my room okay? We can go check out the damage in your room later." I stated to him but he rejected me, stating that his room is fine, so I insisted but when he rejected again I threatened him with detention and he complied.

"So, wanna' tell me _why_ you froze you room?" I asked softly, trying not to upset him.

"Not really..." I give him a pointed look,

"Okay, jeez... I just had a nightmare okay?"

"About what?" I pressed on

"It was nothing okay?"

"Todoroki..." I gave him a disappointed look.

"It was... It was when I got this," He gestured to the scar on his face before dropping his hand into his lap.

"It didn't state in your file how you got it, do you mind telling me?" I tried to sound gentle, though it came out meaner then I had intended.

"O-Okay. I was about five at the time," He began, "My d-dad, Endeavour, abus-hit my mom sometimes, n-not alot, but he still did. Mom was really upset that day, she was making tea and was on the phone with grandma. I heard her talking a-and I wanted to see what was g-going on. I walked into the kitchen as the kettle started to scream and mom picked it up and she threw it at me." I was in shock, was this really the story behind his scar, was it really caused by his own mother.

"B-But you can't blame my mom! She was 'unstable' so it wasn't her fault!" He defended, even though I hadn't said a word. I nodded at him and spoke in a clear but soft voice.

"Do you think you could fall back asleep?" Todoroki nodded, so I pulled the covers back. When he finally got under the covers he looked very uncomfortable, which was when I realised that he wasn't used to being in a 'Bed' that wasn't traditional. But, instead of letting him cover himself with the blanket I tucked him in, kissed his forehead and turned off the lights. It was only when I had laid down on my couch that I realised what I had done. I was kinda shocked but not really, I did see most of the class as my children, so I suppose my own father-like instincts had made a appearance.

I waited until Todoroki's breath had evened out before falling alseep myself, the remaining noises around me fading away as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
